Her hero (Marceline and Finn)
by AwkwardFlower
Summary: The vampire queen is the toughest around and Finn the bravest, but what happens when they fall for each other? Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to the sound of cooking. Must be Jake making breafast. Quickly, I climbed down the ladder to the kitchen. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" Jake greeted me. I yawned in reply. "So what's for breakast?" I asked. "Uh, well it's something new!" He talked as he fixed our plates."Feast your eyes!" He shouted with excitment. "Wow! It looks awesome,dude!" It was a bacon breakfast burrito, filled with pancake, eggs, and sausage. Weird, but it tasted good. Jake stretched his arm across the table and grabbed my plate. "Hey, don't forget we have a movie night with Marceline today." I gasped as I remembered.  
"Oh yeah! Bring popcorn, I'll meet you there, got some stuff I need to do." I said as I grabbed my backpack and left the house. I didn't actually have stuff do to, but sometimes I like to walk around the forest. Mostly to think. I heard some branches snap above me. "Who's there?" I ask, grabbing my sword. Must be a troll or some animal. I heard laughter from behind. "Boo!" I screamed in terror and fell back on the ground. "What?! Huh? Oh! Hey Marceline!" She hovered over me, laying on her back, smiling. "So, you coming to my party?" She asked casually. "Uh yeah, Jake is bringing popcorn." She layed down on the grass next to me. I remembered I found some cool CD's in a treasure chest a few days ago. "Hey, don't you like this band?" She grabbed them with excitment. "Wow! Awesome! Yeah I do! I haven't been able to find Owl City albums in like, forever." She grabbed my hand and took off flying. "Woah! What!" She giggled and few to her house. "I can't wait to listen to them!" She flew us to her house and ran in. Putting the CD in the player, she looked at me. "Can you dance, Finn?" My face turned red. Me? Dance with her? I don't know.. "Come on!" She grabbed my hand and guided my feet as we danced to Vanilla Twilight. As we danced, I thought about her. And how beautiful she was. Her long black hair and how her eyes sparkle. Her hands felt so soft and delicate in mine. I felt my face turn red again. Crap! She looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry you are doing fine!" She assured me. I sighed with relief. As the song ended, we heard the doorbell ring. She flew over and opened it. "Come in, guys lets watch some movies!" Princess Bubblegum, Lumby space Princess, and Jake and Princess Rainicorn came in. "Okay, we are going to watch ..." she paused dramatcly and dimmed the lights. " The Nightmare on Elm Street!"  
All the girls gasped in terror. I laughed at myself. One of the many things Marceline and I have in common, we love scary movies. She played the movie and sat next to me. About halfway through the movie she wanted to get comfortable. I scooted over and she stretched and layed her head on my lap. She is so perfect. I smiled as I played with her beautiful, raven black hair. I wish I had the guts to make you mine. She slowly fell asleep in my lap. I didn't mind, she was even cuter when she's asleep. The credits started to roll and everyone, but sleeping beauty and I, started to leave. "I'll see you guys later." I told them. They waved and quietly left. I guess I'll carry her upstairs to her room. Carefully, I got her up there and layed her on the bed. But as I did so, she still had her arms around my neck. "Uh..um" I blushed. I have no idea what to do. Gosh, I'm so awkward. I layed down next to her and covered her with a blanket. She snuggled close to me chest. I smiled. She smelled so good. I think it's vanilla. Soon, I fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came, and I slowly opened my eyes to a sparkling pair of beautiful red ones. "Goodmorning, sleepyhead." She smiled at me. Even with messy hair she still looks stunning. "I'm starving! Come on, I'll make food." I followed her to the kitchen. She pulled out pans, flour, and some other things. I sat on the counter and watched her start to mix the pancakes. Slowly, when she wasn't looking, I grabbed some flour. "Hey you got something on your face." I said, as she turned around. Poof! "Gaah!" She covered her flour covered face with her hands. Her shoulders started to shake. "Uh-oh. Are you crying? I'm sorry! I was just messing with you-" I started to panic. Suddenly, she lifted her head and she wasn't crying at all."Wha-?" I was so confused. She hugged me and I started to hug back, but she pulled away. Poof! Poof! Two handfulls of flour came flying at me. "What? Oh yeah?" We laughed and threw flour and made a huge mess. We laughed so hard our stomaches hurt.  
I got up and offered my hand. "Here I'll help you clean this up." I said. "Nah, watch this." She started saying some words, probably a spell or something. A whisp of purple smoke cleaned the huge mess. "Wow!" I exclaimed. "I'm still hungry, you dork." She laughed. "Let me make breakfast, and we can hang out and find some dungeons or something." See? She's so layed back and fun. Any other girl would have shoved me out the door for ruining her hair. We ate happily and I cleaned the dishes while she took a shower. She came downstairs while drying her hair with a towel. "You can use my shower if you want." She offered. "Okay, I won't be long." I quickly got a shower and got dressed.

Walking to the living room, I saw her tuning her guitar. "Hey, ready to go on an adventure?" I asked. "Sure, let me just get my shoes on." I nodded and grabbed my backpack. She flew around the house with excitement and opened the front door. "Come on!" She grabbed my hand and took off flying over the forest. "Hmm..over there looks like a dungeon entrance." She had a great eye for this kind of stuff. We landed and she was right. It was a entrence. "Cool! Let's go!" She started walking and I followed her as I grabbed my flashlight.

We were there for hours. It felt like days. We fought monsters, saved some fairies that gave us magic rings, and got a ton of gold and armor. "Wow! Finn, that was awesome!" She exclaimed. "Yeah totally!" I said.  
We walked around as I messed with the magic rings. I looked over at her, she looked really sad. "Hey, Marcy, what's wrong?" I was worried. Is she okay? "I don't know.." She sighed. I stopped walking and grabbed her to face me. "Look. I have known you for the longest time. And you know you can talk to me anytime, okay? Please don't be sad." I care about her so much. I wouldn't know what I'd do without her. I stared at the ground between us. I felt my face get red. She stepped closer to me and put her hand on my cheek. Now my face is REALLY red. Crap! She leaned in, really close to my face. I closed my eyes not knowing if she was going to hit me or kiss me. I felt her soft lips touch mine. I felt my hands clench. Why am I so nervous? I would have kissed her first, but I had no idea if she even liked me like that. I opened my eyes when I didn't feel her lips on mine anymore. She was smiling. I smiled back. "Well, I have some stuff I need to take of. I had I blast! Can't wait to hang out again! Call me!" She quickly said as she took off flying. I just smiled and waved. Waiting until she couldn't see or hear me, I took off running. I screamed in pure joy. I ran all the way home. I'm so happy! A perfect girl likes me! This amazing! I opened the front door of my house. "Jake? I'm home!" I yelled. "In the kitchen! I made spaghetti!" Yes! My favorite. This was the best day of my life! I can't wait to see her again.


End file.
